Kiddy Grade: The Wolfram and The Crusaders
by crazyringo
Summary: Sinestra struggles with his feelings for Lynn. After getting forcefully separated during a mission incident, Sinestra finally says the three words he always wanted to say and Lynn is fatally injured. Will it be too late? Will they manage to see each other again? Of course, but Lynn doesn't remember anything…


Disclaimer: I do not own Kiddy Grade or any of its characters, but I DO own the character named Lynn.

WARNING: This is a Sinestra x OC story!

A/N: Okay, this is my first Kiddy Grade story and I hope that it will be a good success! Those of you with bad comments of this story, take your rude comments somewhere else! And for the rest of you, I hope you enjoy reading my first Kiddy Grade story! :D

Summary: Sinestra struggles with his feelings for Lynn. After getting forcefully separated during a mission incident, Sinestra finally says the three words he always wanted to say and Lynn is fatally injured. Will it be too late? Will they manage to see each other again? Of course, but Lynn doesn't remember anything…

OC profile:

Name: Lynn

Birthday: December 12

Gender: Female

Age: 17

Eye Color: Cerulean Blue

Hair Color: Brunette (Her hair reaches to her lower back)

Height: 5'4

Personalities: Loyal, shy, sweet, calm, caring, chivalrous, a bit playful, serious if needed, willing to help others, protective over her friends, loves animals (Especially wolves), gets embarrassed easily, and loves children whether it be friends or strangers.

Health Problems: Amnesia and Congestive Heart Failure (Respiratory problems mainly)

Race: Human and Part Wolf (Wolf ears and tail)

Rank: ES member, C class

Special Abilities: Superhuman Senses (The ability to see, smell, taste, feel and/or hear than a normal human), Empathy (The ability to sense emotions of other people), Electric Manipulation (The ability to control, generate or absorb electric fields), and Superhuman Speed (The ability to move faster than a normal human).

Weapon of Choice: Iron Wire (Lynn likes to be sneaky on her missions, she sneaks up behind her opponent and makes clean cuts with the iron wire she uses to make her assassination missions much easier)

Sidearm: PGS 10 G-Man Weaponry Short Barrel Shotgun

Family: As of now Chief Eclipse (Adoptive mother), but her real family is Unknown (Truth will be revealed on later chapters)

Friends: Éclair, Lumiere, Mercredi, Viola, Cesario, Un-ou, Sinestra and Dextera, Twiddle-Dee and Twiddle-Dum

Crush: Sinestra

Enemies: Crusaders (Antagonists of the story)

OC Intro: As of now Lynn was put into a comatose sleep in the GOTT Science Research Facility. Six years ago, she was working for the GOTT around the same time as Chief Eclipse and Mercredi but during a mission she suffered an accident which caused her to have amnesia among other serious injuries. By the time they made it to Headquarters, Lynn didn't make it…

Chief Eclipse used her "Quantum Leap" ability on her to maintain Lynn's soul on her original body, it worked, but Lynn's body couldn't sustain her injuries so the doctors had to resort into putting her in a comatose sleep. She's been asleep for a total of twelve years. The scientists say that she's making progress in her recovery, mentally at least, although… That amnesia of hers still plagues her; she can't seem to remember who she is.

When she awoke six years later, she didn't know anything about the world. Eclipse fancied her and took her as her daughter. Eclipse ordered the other ES members to train Lynn to gain her ES class rank, which is C class, but Lynn has still very much to learn. Lynn's tasks in the GOTT Headquarters are kind of random, it depends on the mission and the people that Chief Eclipse assigns her with so that Lynn can spend time with the other ES members, but on most of her missions Lynn is mostly paired up with Lumiere and Éclair.

A/N: And now onward with the story, I hope you enjoy! :3

* * *

~Chapter 1: Awakening and New Life~

_Planet: Aineias_

~ GOTT Headquarters: Science Research Facility~

(6 years ago)

'_Where…am I? Who am I? What am I?_' A young female voice thought dazed.

"It's just like the other experiments Chief Eclipse, she hasn't gained consciousness." A scientist stated.

"I just don't understand it, her other vital signs are strong when measuring brain work activity…" Chief Eclipse spoke frustrated.

"I just think we need to give her more time. In the meantime, we'll keep running more tests and keep a close eye on her. We will let you know if something happens." The scientist informed.

Chief Eclipse just sighed and then looked at the experiment tank in front of her.

"Soon…" The blond Chief whispered.

* * *

~GOTT Building: Chief Eclipse's Office~

(6 years later)

Chief Eclipse is working in her office as usual, she was typing on her computer when her secretary, Mercredi, entered her office.

"Excuse me Chief Eclipse, ES members Lumiere and Éclair are here." Mercredi announced.

"Ah yes, let them in." Eclipse responded.

When Lumiere and Éclair entered her office, Chief Eclipse greeted both girls with a smile. "Good morning girls."

Both Éclair and Lumiere returned the greeting. "Good morning Chief Eclipse."

"Do you girls know why you're here today?" The blond Chief asked.

"We're about to meet a new member." Lumiere inquired. "Am I correct at this assumption Chief?"

"New member…?" Éclair mumbled quietly, a bit confused about this conversation.

"Yes, you're correct Lumiere." Chief Eclipse said with a smile. "Would you girls follow me to the Science Facility, please?"

* * *

~ GOTT Headquarters: Science Research Facility ~

"So, how is Lynn doing today?" Chief Eclipse asked.

"You should be very pleased Chief Eclipse, Lynn is in stable condition and she's also getting stronger every day. At any moment now she should awaken. It seems that all of our hard work seems to pay off!" The scientist informed enthusiastically.

"Lynn?" Éclair said confused as she looked at her partner for an answer. "Is that the new member's name?"

Lumiere nodded in response. "Yes, her name is Lynn. She's half Wolfram-Human, a creature who shares resemblance to a human but shares traits, ears and a tail of a wolf's, there's a legend that says that these creatures can wield Lightning and shift into their wolf counterpart whenever they please. She used to be a G-Class ES member and Chief Eclipse's best soldier, right next to Mercredi, as well as Sinestra's crush when she was around."

Both Éclair and Lumiere are following Chief Eclipse to the Science Facility to meet the new ES member and as they are getting closer, the brunette looks more confused by the minute. Of all places in Headquarters, why are they meeting their new member at the Science Facility?

"Technically, this new member is actually not so new. Apparently from what I heard, she was working for the GOTT around the same time as Chief Eclipse and Mercredi but during a mission she suffered an accident which caused her to have amnesia among other serious injuries. By the time they made it to Headquarters, she didn't make it… Chief Eclipse used her "Quantum Leap" ability on her to maintain her soul on her original body, it worked, but her body couldn't sustain her injuries so the doctors had to resort into putting her in a comatose sleep. She's been asleep for a total of twelve years. The scientists say that she's making progress in her recovery, mentally at least, although… That amnesia of hers still plagues her; she can't seem to remember who she is." Lumiere told her partner, her light lavender eyes shining with a glint of sadness in them.

The brunette noticed the sadness on Lumiere's face but decided to not question her about it.

When the small group arrived at the Science Facility, the first thing Éclair and Lumiere noticed was this big experiment tank with a young girl sleeping inside of it, her long wavy brown hair was floating above her head since she was on water and her wolf ears along with her wolf tail were also visible. The young girl looked grim, her face scrunched up in pain as if she was having a nightmare. She looked to be about seventeen.

"Is that Lynn, Chief?" Éclair asked her Commanding Officer, still not taking her eyes off the tank.

The brunette couldn't explain it but she felt a certain drawn for Lynn…as if she knew her before…

"Yes, that's her." Chief Eclipse responded in confirmation, sadness evident in her voice.

Lumiere, who was unfairly quietly at the moment, went towards the experiment tank and put her hand on it and she closes her eyes in concentration. It was as if…Lynn was talking to her or maybe calling her…

"What's Lumiere doing?" Éclair asked curiously.

Eclipse smiled. "She's communicating with Lynn Telepathically."

* * *

~ Lynn's Unconsciousness ~

'_I sense others near me…but what are those strange sounds they make…?_' The female voice thought confused.

'_Those are words. They're talking._' Lumiere answered softly to Lynn.

'_Who are you? What are you?_' The young Wolfram asked the little girl in front of her.

'_My name's Lumiere, I'm a person._' The young ES member said introducing herself. '_You're the first Wolfram I've ever seen._' She said with a smile.

'_Lynn, is that my name?_' The young brunette said confused as her wolf ears twitched. '_Am I a Wolfram or a Human?_'

'_Yes, your name is Lynn. You're originally a Wolfram but you mostly resemble a human, so technically you're half._' Lumiere answered.

'_Lumiere, do you know where we are right now? It's so dark._' Lynn muttered as she looked at her surroundings, there was nothing…it was just pitch black.

'_I do not know the answer to that question but I do know one thing… You're asleep._' The young ES member told the brunette.

'_I'm asleep? But, how can I be asleep when I'm awake and talking to you right now?_' The young Wolfram said confused.

Lumiere put a hand to her lips and stifled a laugh. '_You're awake mentally but you're asleep physically, you've been asleep for twelve years._' She stated.

Lynn gasped in surprise. '_I've been asleep for twelve years?! It feels like forever! That's too long to be in the dark!_'

'_Yes, that's right._' The ES member nodded in agreement and then she outstretched her hand for the brunette to take. '_Take my hand._'

The young Wolfram tilted her head and looked the young girl's hand in curiosity. '_Why?_'

Lumiere gave her a warm smile. '_It's time for you to wake up._'

Lynn hesitated a bit but then she shyly took the young girl's hand.

* * *

~ GOTT Headquarters: Infirmary ~

Lynn awoke, staring up at a ceiling. '_At least it isn't pitch black anymore._' She thought.

Lynn got up from what seemed to be an infirmary bed, and started to recollect her thoughts. '_Was it all a dream?_' She wondered

Lynn turned and saw a familiar face sleeping soundly with her head on the bed. '_I guess it wasn't a dream after all._' She thought.

The little girl mumbled something as she slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes, her braid hair falling slightly past her shoulder.

"Ah, you're awake." Lumiere said relieved as she yawned, getting up from her chair and stretching out her arms. "You were asleep for quite a while, I was getting worried."

Before Lynn could respond, the door to the infirmary opened and a young brunette entered.

"So this girl is our new recruit, right Lumiere?" The brunette asked.

Judging by the way this girl talked, Lynn guessed that she must be the Lumiere's partner and friend.

"Yes Éclair, it was just like Chief Eclipse said." Lumiere responded.

Éclair then turned and looked at the young Wolfram.

"So, you're Lynn! It's a pleasure to meet you!" The brunette said with enthusiasm. "Finally, we have another female in the GOTT! I get the feeling that you and I are going to be best friends Lynn!" She said with a smile.

Éclair then turned to her partner and said, "Hey Lumiere, The Chief wants us to show the newbie around Headquarters and teach her the ropes. She's entrusting Lynn in our care."

"Headquarters? GOTT?" Lynn said confused.

Lumiere smiled. "There is much that needs to be explained. Why don't we go for a walk?"

"So anyway, after we're done showing Lynn around we need to go to the Chief's Office, okay?" Éclair said as she left.

Lynn felt like she didn't have much of a choice.

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed my first chapter on my Kiddy Grade story! Please R&R, let me know what you think! :D


End file.
